


[F4F] The Butch Next Door

by margo_moon



Category: No Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Butch/Femme, Childhood Friends, Comfort, Cottagecore, F/F, Friends to Lovers, GFE, Home Alone, Lesbian, Protecting You, Sweetheart, Tea, Tonight Is About You, girlfriend experience, script offer, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margo_moon/pseuds/margo_moon
Summary: Your next door neighbor appears at your house with tears streaming down her face. You haven't really spoken much since you were kids, but still, she came to you in her hour of need. She thinks there's been a break-in to her house, and who better to help than you, the butch next door?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	[F4F] The Butch Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> All characters depicted are ADULTS.
> 
> \----------------------
> 
> Feel free to ad-lib and have fun with this script. 
> 
> This is all about longing, care, yearning, passion, sweetness. Have fun. Play around with the wordings, sentences, whatever. You see one line and improv off that? Be my guest! I love sound effects but if that's not available to you, that's A-OK! Moans and grunts are greatly greatly appreciated.
> 
> *emphasis*  
> (suggestions/possible FX/guidelines on endings)  
> [notes/actions/guidance]
> 
> \---------

(doorbell rings)

Coming!

(insistent knocking)

Hey, hey, I'm coming!

(optional sfx door opening)

[kinda baffled - you didn't expect to see her] Oh hey, it's you! I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you...

No, no, of course not! [laughs] I wasn't expecting anybody. You're not intruding or anything like that.

So hey, what's up?

Oh, no, are you crying? What's going on? [concerned] Are you okay?

Mhm.

Okay.

Alright.

Okay, sweetheart, I can't completely understand you. You're crying a lot and talking very fast. Let me get it straight - you were home alone, you heard a noise, and you think there's something in your house, is that right?

Oh, sorry, some *one*. You think somebody's broken in?

Mhm. Okay, well, we have two options here. The main thing is we need to keep you safe. Let's go over to yours together and see if anyone's there. What do you think?

Okay, dear. We can always sit down here first and chill for a while.

[pause] You're ready to brave the house?

Yeah, I get that. Sometimes you just need to rip off the Band-Aid. Just give me a second, I just gotta grab something...

Okay, let's go.

(optional sfx of opening doors/closing doors/opening doors/closing doors; a key unlocking)  
..............

[whispering until {normal voice}] Okay, just hold my hand. Let's check out each of the rooms.

Oh, no, you're shivering, sweetheart. Here, let's be silly and call "clear" when we see each room is empty, okay?

Okay, clear!

Shh, shh, shh! [jokingly] No giggling! We're on a serious mission!

Clear!

Shh! Pfft- [trying to hold back laughter]

Clear!

Okay, let's see upstairs.

Clear!

Everywhere's clear.

We're all good, sweetheart. Nobody's here. No sign of forced entry either.

{back to normal voice}  
Okay, yeah, you caught me. With the "clear!"s, the detective-ing - yeah, I'm a little bit of a cop show buff. Even though, y'know, ACAB and all that. [laugh]

But hey, look. You're safe. Everything's okay, sweetheart.

Oh, there's no need to be embarrassed! It's *always* better safe than sorry, and I'm really glad you came to me.

God, sweetheart, you're *quivering*! Sit down there on the couch... I'm just gonna grab you a blanket, okay? 

Here, I'll just drape it around your shoulders. Does that feel nice?

I sure hope it does, otherwise, why would they keep doing it in movies? [laugh]

Hey, do you have a kettle here? I brought over some tea for us... would you like some?

You're absolutely right, sweetheart. Tea heals all wounds. [laugh]

(optional sfx: a kettle boiling and/or filling two mugs of tea)

Here's your tea. It's my own special blend. It's a bit different every time, so I can't guarantee the flavor. 

Mm, that means you're lucky! I'm glad you like it.

You already look a lot better. You really *were* scared there. I'm glad there's some color returning to your face. It's beautiful.

So, I know we're neighbors but God, I can't remember the last time we spoke properly?

Yeah, no, you're right [laughs] it was usually just us being awkward kids while our parents talked over the fence.

Speaking of, where *are* your parents? How come you're alone in the house?

Oh, on vacation? Nice.

My parents? Oh, they're just out for dinner. I've just been kickin' back with some takeout and video games. Original, I know!

Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. You're still shaking like a leaf, and I want to wait with you until you feel safe again, okay sweetheart?

Um... I don't know, [defensively] I call everyone sweetheart. It's not just you.

Well, of *course* you've never heard me say that... we've never really properly hung out.

Okay, well, yeah, I guess we've been in the same vicinity pretty often, so you *do* tend to overhear me...

I don't know. I guess... I guess I just think you're sweet.

Oh no! Is the tea too hot? Here, let me add some cold water to it.

Oh, it wasn't the tea? So that's just... you, blushing?

It's beautiful...

You're blushing even *more*!

Do you- do you like it when I call you sweetheart?

[laughs] No, I'm not laughing at you, I'm just surprised!

Why? Because... I didn't know you were... into girls.

Yeah, I am too... but everyone in this suburb knows that. I'm the butch next door, huh?

You couldn't get more obviously dykey than me. [laughs] Oh, c'mon, *look* at me! I'm wearing huge, dirty Doc Martens, a plaid shirt, I've got piercings, not to mention my *hair*... I couldn't be *more* of a stereotype!

But you... God, I don't know how I didn't notice it before. You really are a femme. Straight girls don't wear asymmetrical statement earrings, or that *incredibly* cottagecore dress... *That's* a lesbian right there, huh? [laughs]

You're such a gorgeous femme... so girly and cute, but not for *men*, you reinvent and reclaim that femininity, sexiness for *yourself*. 

And maybe even for a *butch*... A butch like *me*.

[whispers] Could I be right, sweetheart?

Can I kiss you?

[while smiling] Mm.

[kissing]

Wait, baby, before you start getting too excited, let's pull this back for a minute - how are you feeling?

[laughs] You've somehow already forgotten how scared you were?

Okay, then, I just wanted to make sure you're feeling safe. I don't want you to rush into anything if you're not in the right headspace.

Mm, okay, baby. [kissing]

I may have thought of doing this once or twice...  
Uh huh... I've had a crush on you since we were both little girls... [kiss]  
...but I never thought that it could be reciprocated... [kiss]

You're just so fucking gorgeous, sweetheart... [kiss]

This strawberry dress is so pretty, but... I'd like to take it off, please...

Mm, good girl. [gasp] Holy. Shit.  
No, no! Don't you dare cover that body with your arms! I gasped out of *wonder*, of how *beautiful* you are!  
Yes, you are, sweetheart. Those curves... those tits... that cute little freckle on your thigh...  
Mm, yeah, I notice the little things, baby. You're so beautiful... I don't want to miss a thing.

Oh, y-yeah, of course, you can take off my clothes... there's a lot more buttons to worry about though! [laughs]  
[shyly] Well, thank you sweetheart. That's high praise coming from a goddess like you.

[kissing]

Mm, do you like it when I just [kiss] kiss my way down your neck? [kiss] And nibble on those collarbones? [kiss, chuckle] Mm, you *do* like that. [kissing] Your skin is so soft.

[moan] *God*, yes, I love it when you just bite my ear like that... you're giving me shivers.

Hey hey, don't worry, [whispers] the good kind of shivers.

Can I suck on your tits, sweetheart?   
Mm, *God*, they're so fucking hot. [sucking]  
Your nipples are already rock hard for me. I wonder if I just flick them... (flicking sound) [chuckle] I was right. You *are* sensitive. [more sucking and kissing]

No, baby, don't worry about me. I want to make you feel good tonight. Just lie back on the couch and let me touch you.

Oop! Watch out for your tea! [laughs] Let me just put it over onto the coffee table.

Hmm, now, where was I? Oh yeah! [more sucking]

*Fuck*, that *moan*, sweetheart. It's music to my ears.

I'm gonna kiss my way down further, is that okay with you?

Mm, good. Lift up that ass for me. I'm gonna take off these panties, okay sweetheart?

[gasps] What a gorgeous pussy... so pink... so wet for me... I can't wait to taste you.

[licking, moaning] God, you're so *sweet*. I can't get enough of it.

[cunnilingus improv]

Do you want me to put a finger inside you? You do? Mm, good...

[more licking/cunnilingus improv]

Oh, you want another? Your wish is my command, sweetheart.

Let me just... ease those two fingers in you... 

*God*, those noises you just made are amazing... I wonder what will happen if I just.. curl those fingers up? [groan] God, baby, I bet that feels so good, doesn't it?

Yeah, sweetheart, take these fingers. I'm gonna suck on your clit and make nice, little, hard circles with my tongue. Would you like that? 

Mmph, I know you would.

[more cunnilingus improv]

God, baby, you're soaking my face and you're tightening around my fingers. Are you gonna cum for me?

Yeah?

Good. Do it then, baby, do it. Cum in my mouth. Good girl. Just cum in my mouth, sweetheart...

[more cunnilingus as listener cums]

{Afterglow}

[panting] Fuck, baby. [laughs] My face is so wet.

God, no, sweetheart, *please* don't be embarrassed. There's nobody else at home, nobody else could've heard you screaming for me... and *that* was hot as hell.

That was beautiful. *You're* beautiful. The way you moan, the way you taste, the way your body shuddered when I made you cum... Fuck.

How are you feeling now, sweetheart? I bet you're feeling better than when you appeared at my door earlier. [laugh]

I'm really glad. Hey, um... I know you probably want to enjoy the benefits of being home alone, so I suppose I'll leave you to it-

You - you want me to stay?

[smiling] Of course I want to stay, I just didn't want to overstay my welcome! I'm... really excited to spend more time with you.

Here, I'll pop up and make us some more tea, then we can have a nice snuggle, does that sound good to you?


End file.
